Walls Down
by southern cross
Summary: Madness had broken out, the walls between human and Fae had crumbled.


I own nothing and mean no harm. NO particularly kind to Bo. Reviews welcome.

Day One

She watched as the digital clock flipped its red numbers, 9pm. They were in it now, a full day past and she knew, had known from the second he burst through her door that once a day had elapsed there would be no going back.

Madness had broken out, the walls between human and Fae had crumbled. Long standing, truce was too polite a word, but she couldn't think of anything else to say had not been worth the blood thing had been sworn over.

Of course Bo had been at the center of it. Bo was always at the center of it, Kenzi sighed. Not even she could have imagined her Bo being so reckless, so selfish, and Kenzi had told Dyson as much. The look he had given her, so cold so _angry_ had gotten her thinking, 'Yes, Bo could be selfish and reckless,' hadn't she been so with Dyson?

Wolf man had been the one to come for her once the sporadic violence had turned into all out war on the streets. Humans were mobilizing, officially and not. Militias had sprung up near army check points and the Fae were not taking any of the aggression lying down, oh no. they were working some serious mojo of their own.

Still, Kenzi had though she would be safe at home safe until Bo got word to her. Only it hadn't been Bo who had come for her, it had been Dyson.

'They're on their way,' he had explained, the sharp tone in his voice did not give her impression she had time for 'who' and 'why.' Later Kenzi would learn that 'they' were Fae, out to get Bo, angry that she had so swiftly and so permanently destroyed what they had created over hundreds of years.

Bo had destroyed lives, Kenzi could hardly wrap her head around it, already images were going viral of human or Fae attacks. Fae fighting back, but the worst were the bodies. Dead and battered Fae, some even Kenzi knew were harmless stood over by laughing, vengeful humans.

There was plenty of footage of human death. And now there was violence in other cities, other countries, other continents.

Kenzi could hardly wrap her brain around it.

Dyson had stormed into the apartment yelling for her to pack, to take everything and anything she wanted spared.

Spared, that was the word he had used, the one that had jolted her from her panic, her anger; his fear. He had tossed her a box of heavy duty trash bags, the ones people in the suburbs filled with tree branches and leaves. Kenzi, for once had not argued, she had acted, the tension a hard, fierce knot in her belly. Would they come here now, the words rolled around in her head as she stuffed her possessions into bags and dropped them by the front door.

Dyson moved fast, taking the weapons out first coming back for her first load and then for all the non-perishable food and water they had. Kenzi had raided both bathrooms taking every last cosmetic and scrap of toilet paper.

Fight or flight, Kenzi had always been better at flight.

The SUV was unfamiliar, rugged with metal bars in places she could think of no use for. Her stuff joined other bags in the back seat and she got a glimpse of bottled water as he pulled the hatch closed.

'Buckle up,' it was the first he had spoken since his abrupt entry, she snapped the seat belt closed without hesitation. There were a million questions she wanted to ask, things she needed to know, Kenzi had never been one for silence, but one look at him one good look and she found had no words, save two, reaching across the center console, putting her hand on his as it gripped the clutch she whispered a simple, 'Thank you.'

And now a full day after Dyson's appearance Kenzi knew the world she had known, hated sometimes, loved at others, was gone. There would be no more drinks at the Dal, or shoe shopping at the awesome consignment shop off 7th.

That world was gone because of Bo.

Kenzi had never imagined there would be anything that her Bo-Bo would do that Kenzi could not or would not forgive. 'This is all her fault isn't it,' Kenzi asked, not turning to look over her shoulder. She had known the instant Dyson had left and the moment he had returned.

'Yes,' Dyson did not want to admit it anymore than she did, Kenzi could hear the pain in his voice. But the fires that were burning across the city, a spectacular view as it was from his loft, were not to be denied.

Kenzi had been surprised that he had come here, thinking they would leave the city right away. City living was great during civilized days, but she had read enough dystopian novels to know the cities were the first to fall and the last place you wanted to be.

They would wait until the first full midnight he explained giving time for any survivors to make it here. People he trusted, that she had come to care about, they were out there and they would try to make it here so they could evacuate together.

'Safety in numbers,' he had explained. Kenzi had felt safer when he had handed her the gun, loaded with the safety off. 'There's one in the chamber.'

Dyson had looked at her then, really looked at her as they sat in his car, the cup of coffee she had been sipping was probably still warm upstairs; the last little nudge of her life that had just upended a handful of minutes ago.

'You keep this with you always, if not for them,' his blue eyes were fierce, 'then for yourself.'

Kenzi had deflated just a little, her skin had gone tight and her soul had curled a little bit in on itself.

What Dyson implied had fully and firmly registered. Nodding she took the gun, she flipped on the safety chambered the round and slid the clip out. Checking the sight she pulled the trigger approving of the weight and balance of the gun she quickly armed the gun and gripped it tightly. Dyson nodded, approving, and they drove away.

She never looked back.

'I don't know if I can forgive her for this,' she spoke softly, the words trembling.

'I don't know if you should,' came his reply, just as soft.

The relief was instant, turning she walked into his open arms and held onto him.

He knew, he understood, and felt just as she did.

She squeezed him just a little harder because she could and he pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head.

By midnight no one had arrived. Dyson had sat still as a statue staring at the bolted door.

Kenzi had been to anxious to sit and had paced, silently but in constant movement. Someone had to come, one of the motley crew had to have made their way to them, the thought that they were the only ones left or left capable of running was unacceptable. The movement caught her eye as Dyson made his way to spiral staircase she knew ledto the roof. 'Dyson, what?'

Without hesitation she followed him up, there was energy pouring off of him, he was practically vibrating with it. Kenzi felt her breath catch as he headed to the edge, much too close to the edge for her liking, but he stopped just short of what she would call safe.

The howl burst out of him, Kenzi wrapped her arms around her waist, the pain in the sound ripping through her gut. Tears sprang to her eyes as his head tossed back and another roar was sent into the night. 'Dyson.' she managed to whisper before falling to her knees, she couldn't have him falling apart now, he was all she had. No one else had come, the world was falling apart, she had lost her home and her best friend and she needed the wolf man to have her back.

Tears were falling freely now, her head buried in her hands, sobs stole her breath, it was all so overwhelming. Everything was lost; everything would be different now. Lost as she was in her own thoughts, her own grief, she hardly registered the arms that wrapped around her. Distantly she heard words, whispers pressed into her hair, absently she felt the kisses press into her hair. The language was foreign to her, when she calmed enough to sag properly into his arms she heard the low tones in the rumble of his chest and wondered absently if this was the true language of his birth.

How he managed to carry her down the stairs she had no idea, but before she could offer protest or help he had deposited her and the rest of the gear he had collected in his apartment into the SUV. Dyson had meant it when he had said to pack anything and everything she could manage, he had done the same it seemed as the trunk and back seat were full to bursting, As Kenzi huddled in the passenger seat she wrapped the black silk comforter he had taken from his bed tighter around herself, it smelled distractedly like Dyson, a welcome distraction as she knew they were making what might be the last drive out of the city.

Focusing on the driver rather than what they passed she blinked away a few tears, she hadn't thought she had any left in her, and was ever so grateful when he reached over and took her hand. 'Whatever comes Kenzi we are going to face it together,' and for the first time in what was only hours but felt like days, Kenzi smiled.

Day 47

Their little cabin by the lake had been a welcome sight ten days ago, Kenzi had gotten tired of shitty hotels and even shittier motels. The further out they had traveled from the city the less chaos and violence they had encountered, there were looks of course, a few questions, but they had covered easily enough. Kenzi had a gift for spreading bullshit and Dyson had simply glowered or passed over an extra bill when needed.

Kenzi had been hesitant at first, when Dyson had mentioned finding some place to regroup and settle in. The weather was about to turn on them and they had gone far enough North that it would make it harder to settle after too much longer. The cabin had been one of Trick's bolt holes, Dyson had spent a day plus scouting the land making sure no one else had taken up residence or had eyes on the place. When he had been sure that the place was clear he had come for her.

Kenzi had welcomed him at the door with a slap to the face.

'You were supposed to be back this morning,' the sun had set ninety minutes before she had heard the key turn in the door. Her temper at the sight of him rivaled the fear she had felt during the hours she had spent worrying over him. She had yelled at him, demanded answers, why hadn't he called or texted, why had he let her think something had happened, 'That I was alone.'

He had said nothing in return.

Nothing.

'Fine, you know what, that's fine.'

Stepping around him, he always took up so much space in the tiny rooms they rented, if he had nothing to say, that was just fine with her. Reaching under the bed she pulled her bag out, first rule of living on the run, you were always ready to go at a moments notice. She would miss some of the stuff she had in the truck, but the essentials were in this pack. When she reached back under the bed for his pack, she didn't as she normally would have tossed it over to him, this time she set it on the bed and carefully extracted two stacks of wrapped bills.

There was more money in the pack and more in the truck she didn't think he would miss it. 'What are you doing?' Her teeth ground down as the snarky response rose in her throat. Of course he would say something after she messed with his precious pack.

'Kenzi,' ignoring the immediate reaction she always had when he said her name, that way, she stepped over to the sink and picked up her toothbrush, slinging her pack over her shoulder.

He was speaking now, asking her what she was doing, she ignored him, refusing to look up when he stood in front of her. She tried side stepping first right then left, but he blocked her. Fingers tightening on the toothbrush she finally looked up. 'I'm leaving, get out of my way.'

She supposed it was the compete surprise of her words that allowed her to step around him. Heading out on her own wasn't her first choice, she knew there was safety in numbers, but if she couldn't count on him then it was really no different than being alone. At least that's what she told herself as she opened the door and took a deep breath.

The cool of the night air hit her face for only a second before a hand pushed the door shut, 'Don't do this, please, just don't. Wait.'

Dyson pressed against her back, one hand firmly against the door and the other hovered over her hip. Words spilled from him, the woods, the surveillance, no signal, safety, secluded.

'I thought you were dead, I sat here in this stupid room and I thought you were gone and I didn't know what to do, how to help.' stupid, stupid tears she tried to blink them away but they blurred her vision, her throat tightened.

'I'm sorry Kenzi, I'm so sorry.'

She had let the pack slip from her shoulder, turned in his arms, and without thinking about it, without hesitation went up on tip toes and kissed him.

That was the last night they had spent in the shitty motel and the last night they spent in separate beds.

Day 58

Trick had been a planner, as Kenzi rearranged the cans of fruit by flavor and preference, she sent out a silent thanks for his fore site and hoped that wherever he was he was well. The cellar was stocked with rows and rows of non-perishable food, medicine, weapons, and of course the random stuff.

The stuff that was either not labeled, labeled in another language or labeled and made no sense or simply looked gross. That row she left for Dyson to organize. She had become somewhat, obsessive, about their supplies. Dyson worried about it, worried about the time she spent down here, counting, organizing, recounting, reorganizing.

The worry made her uncomfortable, made the space between her shoulder blades itch. Kenzi knew it was weird, knew that she was down here daily counting so she wasn't crying, knew that in his own way Dyson was doing the same thing.

He was out every day, hunting, they had more meat skinned, salted and smoked than they could ever eat. You didn't see her telling him to stop. And don't get her started on the pelts.

The world had ended they were allowed to go a little mad.

Day 75

They built a snowman.

Hung socks on the mantle.

Made love in front of the roaring fire.

Day 121

The snow was impossibly deep. Kenzi wondered how anyone, anywhere could survive a cold like this, it was if the very earth had had her fill of the antics of the humans and the Fae alike and simply put them all in time out.

Curled as she was in her coat of yes, pelts, she looked out over the snow and willed him home. Willed him to come back to her. The wolf was in his element, the snow, the cold, but the man, the man belonged by her side.

His mate he had explained, pressing a kiss to the bite mark, she had smiled, 'We are so Spike and Buffy!'

Smiling, she sipped at the hot mug of tea, rapidly becoming iced tea and knew she wouldn't be out here much longer. She knew he would come back to her, knew that he was out there running strong and fierce, she felt him through their 'connection' she didn't like 'bond' and while she would rather he stay a little closer, she understood why he went out, why he had to look and listen.

It's why she kissed him and wished him luck when he did leave for one of these long runs.

Dyson had hope that one of these times, one of these explorations, he would find someone, anyone.

She would never admit it, but she had hope too.

Day 283

The two Ravens circled over head, cawing and calling to the two occupants inside the cabin.

Kenzi went out first, her hand went up to shield her eyes against the early morning sun, Dyson was close on her heels.

She was squinting up, trying to figure out just what the hell was going on with the birds now when Dyson let out a whoop of joy behind her, she barely had time to jump out of her skin before he had lifted her off her feet and swung her around.

'Dyson! What the-!'

'The Ravens! Kenzi, the Ravens!'

'I see the Ravens.'

She was pretty sure he had finally snapped, it surprised her it was the birds that had done it.

'No, the birds, Kenz.'

He put her down, cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.

'Those are Trick's Raven's.'

The thought didn't register right away.

'What.'

He kissed her again.

'The Ravens are from Trick, they are, some are, still alive.'

The words came out on a whisper.

The words sank in, she understood.

'Oh my goodness DYSON!'

She flung her arms around his neck, he spun her around, someone was alive.


End file.
